


Dueto Lento or Slow Duet

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Gift Giving, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: "Slow duet" if said in Spanish would sound like "Dueto Lento". Hermione and Severus are doing exactly that, humming the duet to celebrate their slow-paced journey to falling in love for each other, away from prying eyes and in the company of Nature and darkness. It seems the dour man knows how to wish a girl a "happy birthday' as well.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 56





	Dueto Lento or Slow Duet

Disclaimer: Hp world belongs to JKR, I only create AU and OCs around it to feed my imagination.

* * *

**Dueto Lento**

Looking at her magical mirror hanging over her washbasin, Hermione Granger mumbled under her breath, watching the golden strokes of her honey-dipped eyes shine with the flames of the candles," How do you spy on a spy?" The talkative mirror drawled back, "Sweetheart, I won't be able to help you with that, but that hair of yours does need some good taming, bird's nest, I say…" Screwing up her face in reply, she stomped out, banging the bathroom door a little harder than she would ever want to.

Enigmatic Snape was proving too hard to decode. He would know she was watching his every move. Take for example the little game they would play at the High Table in the Great Hall, during morning breakfast. Like when she would lean a little too much from beside Minerva's side to get a look at how the grumpy man would have his coffee, he would be waiting for her. Smirking and at times acknowledging her he would cling the spoon over the ceramic brim, to pretend he was taking sniff the fumes. But all he would do is glance at her stealthily, and gift her with a flirtatious wink when the other staff members were too busy breaking their fast.

She would often visit Neville Longbottom, her other Gryffindor friend who was also doing his herbology apprenticeship with Madam Sprouts at the Greenhouses. Incidentally herbology and potions to some extent depend on each other. That was precisely why Severus Snape would choose to hound Pomona in her Greenhouses on the weekend afternoons. While the two apprentices caught up with their weekly updates the professors too would have their own conversations across the long work tables or while inspecting the saplings.

While repotting some Mandrakes, Neville informed, "Imagine my shock when I first saw his stalk in, I had to pinch myself thrice just to remember this was not the potion classroom but the bright and airy greenhouse."

Hermione had chuckled, "Oh! Neville!"

"Seriously Mione. Apparently McGonagall has made the other professors swear to her name, that they would give Snape a chance. Sprouts was reluctant in the beginning, the man knows magic, trust me, I literally fainted when I saw them joke over a tea spread over an open Herbology Monthly on the farthest work table. Did you know Snape has been an anonymous contributor to several such magazines? Professor Flitwick doubts the man writes periodically for New Age Charms and even Lupin believes Princeworth who writes revolutionary dueling tactics in 'Dark Arts and how not to give in to its temptations' is none other than our Professor Snape. Then Lupin said something like a cat's bell? A muggle phrase…"

"Well, Neville, I think he said, 'Who is going to bell the cat?'

"Oh!yes you got that! Cat, though he is more like…"

They did not notice the man in question was standing right behind them eavesdropping into their hearty conversation. He took his time to pronounce his words syllable by syllable, making both the Gryffindors jump out of their skin. "If ladies are done with their cat and mouse game, I would like to draw your attention, Miss Granger, to the fact the Madam Headmistress wanted you to join me tonight. I would want you to wait near the Entrance door sharp at eleven."

Still trying to get a grip at the senses, both of them watched the man clad in black billowing robes, find his way out of the greenhouse, without disturbing a single leaf. Madam Sprout called out, "Trust me kids, he enjoys doing that, made me swear, I should not alert you while he pranked you!"

Neville had mumbled while Hermione shook her head," Pranks, Snape can prank, what would the Weasleys say?", shrugging his shoulders, he had removed his working gloves and earmuffs and beamed at her," So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

She had left the greenhouse in a hurry. She was not prepared to tell anyone, that this was going to be her first birthday without her parents and the last thing she wanted in return on this special day was piteous looks whichever way she turned.

It was how they found themselves, among the densely overgrown ancient trees of the Forbidden Forest. Snape made her carry a slightly heavy basket. But she had still found it quite curious that the man came without the usual cutting supplies. She knew it was folly to question him, so she followed him, trying hard not to fall back to her old habit of pestering him with questions.

She was getting tired and her legs were aching so was her hands which by now had alternately carried the basket so far. He stopped ahead of her and peered through the bushes. Motioning her to stand beside him, he placed his finger at his lips to urge her not to utter a word instead look ahead and stay very still. Peering through the thicket, she managed not to gasp too loudly. On the other side of the dense undergrowth and thick brushes, lay a vast clearing where thousands of moonflies danced over magical tall grasses and two unicorns, a mother and her fawn grazed about. As the moon managed to find a way to peep over the fluffy clouds, the entire scene glowed with soothing brightness.

Hermione could not remember for how long she stood still, dumbfounded at the sight that welcomed her. She thought she should turn and thank the mysterious man standing right beside her. But his voice danced over her ear shell, his heat warmed her back, and his breath that smelt of mint and cloves lulled her mind. Then he began to speak.

"I thought and thought hard dear. When tomorrow, the students and the staff would shower books and quills on you, they would all look at me and question my intentions. I thought, books though you are mad about them, they cannot lift up your spirits. I thought, you would rather enjoy the peace and beauty that Nature can cast in the depths of this magical forest. I thought I should thank you for giving me something so wonderful and delightful as a kiss all those months ago. Before that, I have only kissed once, I confess, but _she_ did not love me back as much as I did." He noticed how erratically she had started breathing and felt a rare sense of pride at being the one to make her response to his selected words. She whispered, "Lily."

"Yes, but I could find nothing to compare the feelings of your fingers on the back of my neck, on my scalp, over my shoulders, and against my jaw and throat. I know, Hermione, what they called you, listen to me and listen only to my words, imprint it in your mind dear, your lips, that cute bow above it, that button nose with fading freckles, those soft brush like eyelashes, that perfect pair of eyebrows, these soft and alert ear lobes, your pearl-like teeth, your eloquent tongue, you're aromatic breathe, your sparkling eyes, your moans and your subtle ways to display your urgency, your racing heart, your goosebumps, your untameable wild hair- everything that creates you into my muse inspiring me to pursue things I thought I never would, keeps me awake every single night."

Leaning in further, rubbing his nose over the curve of her neck, he continued," Yes, I write anonymously for several journals on various magical subjects. And I choose to stay unknown because I am not looking for recognition, especially when this second chance at living a life finally is a gift from you. My ambitions and my hunger for appreciation are satiated since that day you began your propelling act of incessant hand waving. I have some lame commonplace gift for you. One is tucking inside that basket you have been carrying, one is my tiny "thank you" for making my life feel this wonderful and the last one is the promise I am looking forward to - the promise that you will kiss me with the same ardor and with the same sense of surrender as you did those many months ago. And after you do so, I will forever shadow you if you want. I hope against hope, that you will love me, choose me, be mine, and till the end of time, remain by my side. Until then, finish what you have started and prove it to the world once again, that you are indeed the brightest witch of the world. The star of my little universe, I wish you a very Happy Birthday."

Even from this far, Hermione heard the faint gong of Hogwarts bell ring twelve times.


End file.
